goldfish memories
by Music Intuition
Summary: I wonder if I was some kind of hero in a past life. I'll bet I was. - Black, implied ChessShipping.


_**Author's Note**__: Hello, readers. It's been a while since I posted anything, so I figured I would finally edit this story and post it up._

_I actually wrote it all the way back in August, for the Pokanon Gen fic meme. The prompt went something like this…_

"_In Black/White, when you go through the whole "are you a boy or a girl" routine, it seems (to me at least) that Professor Juniper has always been very well aware of who you are. She introduces your two best friends to you, who you've supposedly __known since childhood__, after asking you your name, almost as if she's asking you to remember it. But the real gem comes when you save the game; every time you save, the PC's overworld sprite squats down and writes in a notebook. Forget to save? No problem, when you turn the game back on it'll be as if nothing ever happened. You won't remember a thing…"_

_This is my interpretation. Enjoy._

…

…

…

_**goldfish memories**_

…

…

…

_It's common belief that a goldfish's memory lasts for just three seconds._

…

…

**August 9, 2011**

Today I met a girl in the park.

I was walking with Sammy when he just ran up to her, as if he recognized her. She's real pretty, with chestnut hair and eyes like diamonds. And she didn't act like it was weird or anything that a loose pokemon just ran on up to her and started nudging her; she just reached over with a big smile on her face and started petting him.

It was odd, though, 'cause then she looked over at me like she'd been expecting me there. And she said, "Hey, Black. How are you?"

I tried to smile, but I thought it was just so strange that she knew my name, even though I'd never seen her before. I probably looked like a great big magikarp, gaping mouth and wide eyes. "Do I know you?"

She shrugged and made a strange face. I think I disappointed her for some reason. I hope not. "I guess not. I'm White." I shook her hand and let her keep petting Sammy.

I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

- Black

…

…

_Cheren has told me that it's actually not true, and that most fish can remember a lot more than we believe._

…

…

**August 10, 2011**

I spent today at home with Mom. The air conditioner was acting funny, so we had to prop the window open. Nice day outside. I like listening to the birds out my window.

Cheren and Bianca came by with some muffins. It feels like they haven't been here in years. I'm not sure why, but it's real awkward sometimes. They're so quiet whenever they talk with me nowadays.

Today we talked about our plans for the future. Cheren has a mentorship with some guy named Alder, and Bianca plans on working with Professor Juniper. I just wanted to talk about how I'm going to be Champion someday.

I don't know what it was, but Cheren looked at me funny and Bianca slapped him on the knee, like he'd done something wrong. And maybe he had, I don't know. She knows him better than me lately.

Bianca asked me, "Do you remember what happened a year ago?"

I tried thinking about it, but it was all fuzzy. I felt like I was looking through a kaleidoscope, it was so far away. All I could tell was some guy with green hair and a pretty girl who fought side by side with me. I don't know who she is, though. I don't know who either of them are.

Cheren wanted to know if I remembered N. Who's N? I just know Cheren and Bianca, and that someday I'll travel the world and become champion.

I asked them about the brown-haired girl. She's really pretty, and I feel like I've seen her before somewhere. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she's my soul mate from another life, just waiting to meet me in some park. Maybe she's just a figment of my imagination.

I'm not sure. All I know is that they looked at me funny and said that they'd come back another day.

I tried asking Mom about it too, when she brought me a tray upstairs with my medicine. She just smiled and shook her head at me and told me that everything would be okay in the morning.

- Black

…

…

_And I guess they do; when you go to feed them, they're always waiting there for you. They know who's a friend and who's not._

…

…

**August 11, 2011**

I went for some food in Nimbasa City today, and I felt like some sort of celebrity. Everyone on the entire main street seemed to know who I was, even the guys who run the Battle Subway and the lady gym leader. She should be a model, she's so pretty.

It's like I've been here before, you know? I wonder if I was some kind of hero in a past life. I'll bet I was. The only difference is that heroes have something to stand for, and right now I just want three decent meals per day.

Also, some strange detective guy asked me for my help out of the blue. He said that some guy named Ghetsis is on the run and that the international police need my help. I don't know what a Ghetsis is, but it cracks me up that any police force needs my help.

Maybe I _was_ a hero before.

Anyway, I think I'm going to the park for a walk tomorrow. It's been months since I've gone there with Sammy. In fact, I think the last time we went was right before my sixteenth birthday, back in May.

Maybe I'll even see Cheren and Bianca there. I haven't seen them in a while, either.

- Black

…

…

…

_But if I was a goldfish, I'd want a three-second memory, because then I could fall in love with you over and over again._

…

…

…

**August 12, 2011**

Today I met a girl in the park.

…

…

…


End file.
